Mobile devices and phones, such as cellular phones, first connect to a local cellular tower. The cellular tower can then establish a connection to other devices, mobile or otherwise, using the standard telephone network. This model has, for the most part, remained relatively constant for many years; however, the mobile phone industry has been introducing an increasing number of mobile devices with the ability to access the Internet in an affordable manner. Such mobile devices allow users to download content to their mobile device. Downloadable content can include, among other things, video, text and audio information. The location of the content provider is relatively unrelated to the ability of the user to access the content. That is to say, the content can originate from locations around the world with relatively little difference seen by the end user. This is different, however, from traditional telephone calls.
Mobile phone service providers base many of their service charges on the number, length and destination of calls made by cellular phone users. Charges can include per-call rates, per-minute rates and charges based upon the call origination/destination. Many service providers offer package options with unlimited calling to certain areas, certain individuals or the like. These packages are often associated with increased periodic (e.g., monthly) fees. International calls are often subject to some of the highest rates, both for per call/minute rates and for monthly package-related fees. Other fees include text messaging (e.g., short-message service or “SMS”) and Internet access fees.